Ray Kon
Raymond Kon ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Beyblade. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in Das erste Turnier auf. Er wird von Clemens Ostermann synchronisiert. Zur Person Aussehen Ray hat langes schwarzes Haar, das zu einem langen Zopf im Nacken gebunden ist. Seine goldenen Augen erinnern an die einer Katze und ausserdem trägt er chinesische Kleidung. In V-Force hat sich sein Aussehen ein wenig verändert. Seine Augenfarbe ist dort leicht braun statt gold.Außerdem trägt er ein Stirnband. Charakter Er gilt allgemein als ruhig, aber auch aufgeschlossen. In der Tat können viele Vergleichswerte zwischen seiner Persönlichkeit und Yin und Yang, das Zeichen das er entsprechend trägt, der Taijitu gemacht werden. Die Kräfte von Yin und Yang sind in der Regel als entgegengesetzte, sich ergänzende Kräfte beschrieben, und das Gleiche kann man über ihn sagen. Er kann ruhig und besonnen sein, zugleich auch eine heftige Konkurrenz werden. Darüber hinaus sind die Kräfte von Yin und Yang voneinander abhängig, dh sie können nicht ohne ihr Gegenstück existieren. Dies kann auch zu Ray's Persönlichkeit verglichen werden. Sein ganzes Wesen scheint so zu sein, im Prinzip mit diesen metaphysischen Begriff ähnlich. Ray hat ein freundliches Wesen und ist der Realist der Gruppe, ist ehrgeizig, streng gegenüber seinen Teamkameraden und einer der wichtigsten Freunde Tysons. Beziehungen Beispielperson Sein/Ihr Bey Kampfstil Biografie Herkunft Ray stammt ursprünglich aus China und gehört den Bladebreakers an. Bevor er zu den Blade Breakers kam, war er bei den White Tigers, ein Team aus China. Als er seinen Beyblade Driger bekam, ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Seitdem verachtet sein ehmaliger Freund ihn, aber seine alte Teamkameradin Mariah fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen, was man auch im Kampf bei der Weltmeisterschaft sieht. Beyblade Ray wird zum ersten Mal in der 6. Folge gezeigt und in dieser Episode wird er als leistungsfähiger und überzeugter Konkurrent geschildert. In ersten Kampf zerstört Ray leicht und fast mühelos Tyson's Bey mit seinem heiligen Bit-Beast Driger. In der 2. Runde verliert Ray, da er plötzlich etwas großspurig über seine Fähigkeit wurde. Ray verliert das Finale, den entscheidenden Kampf, und sagte, dass er nichts mehr zu beweisen hätte. Nach der letzten Runde des Turniers zwischen Tyson und Kai nähern sich Ray und Max und Mr. Dickenson zu Tyson. Mr. Dickenson lud Kai und die anderen ein, das neue BBA Team zu gründen, das den Namen Blade Breakers trägt. Während der ersten Staffel beratet Ray öfters die Kämpfe seiner Mitglieder. Er wird im Allgemeinen als gutherzig, höflich und begrüßt neue Leute, wenn er sie trifft. Sein gutes Herz wird in dieser Staffel sehr hervorgehoben. Im Kampf gegen Mariah(im jap. Mao) im asiatischen Turnier, ist er zwischen der Treue zu seinem neuen Team und seinem ehemaligen hin und hergerissen. Nach dem Battle zwischen Tyson und Lee, will Ray noch einmal kämpfen. Und zwar gegen seinen Ex-Teamkameraden Lee und will damit endlich den Kampf um den White Tiger besiegeln. Der Kampf zwischen ihnen wird von Emotionen geprägt, doch Ray herschte als Sieger und den Streit ist endlich vergessen. Driger bleibt bei Ray, bei dem er in sehr guten Händen ist. Es ist auch in dieser Staffel zu sehen, dass er einen Onkel namens Stanley hat, der Chefkoch in einem Restaurant von Paris ist. Das Restaurant gehört Olivers Vater, der ein Mitglied der Majestics ist. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass Ray als Kellner in einem Restaurant in Hongkong arbeitete um so ein bisschen Geld verdiente. Dieses hat, von eine Meinung von ihm, die Liebe zu kochen geführt. Im russischen Turnier wurden Ray von Bryans Attacken brutale Verletzungen zugefügt. Bryan griff immer direkt mit seinem Bit-Beast Falborg Ray an. Glücklicherweise gelingt es Driger Ray zu retten, und Bryan verliert das Match. Nach diesem Match ist Driger verschwunden und Ray musste ins Krankenhaus, wegen seinen starken Verletzungen. V-Force Im Allgemeinen steht Ray im Gegenstz zur 1. Staffel viel kritischer seinen Leistungen gegenüber. Ein gutes Beispiel für Rays gutherzige Seite in V-Force wird im Kampf gegen Salima und ihr Bit-Beast Cyber Driger gezeigt. Während dem Kampf wird Salima etwas "heuchlerisch" gegenüber ihrer ursprünglichen Philosophie zum wahren Beybladen. Aus diesem Grund versucht Ray Salima zu überzeugen, dass sie die Macht von Cyber Driger nicht nutzen soll. (Cyber Driger ist kein richtiges Bit Beast, es ist nur eine mechanische Kopie von Rays wahren Driger). Im Kampf gegen Dunga verliert er Driger zum zweiten Mal, was ihm grosse Sorgen bereitet und verliert so seine Selbstsicherheit. Als die Gruppe dann zum letzen Mal gegen die Saint Shields antritt, gewinnt Ray gegen Joseph. Driger kam Mitten im Match zurück zu Ray und so auch seine Selbstsicherheit. G-Revolution Der Neuanfang! Ray bekommt die schockierende Nachricht, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft nur in zweier Teams stattfindet. So entschloss er sich, zu seiner alten Mannschaft, den White Tigers, zurückzukehren. Damit hätten er und sein Team eine reelle Chance, die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. In seiner Heimat angekommen, muss Ray Meister Tao versprechen, die White Tigers nie wieder zu verlassen, denn erst dann würde Tao Ray für die Weltmeisterschaft trainieren. Mit Lee bildet Ray das Zweierteam und trainiert mit ihm Tag und Nacht. Tyson & Daichi VS Ray & Lee Die Finalrunden der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft beginnen in New York. Das erste Match lautet BBA Revolution gegen White Tiger X. Doch bevor die erste Runde zwischen Tyson und Lee startet, ändert Tyson die Regeln, die es erlaubt, dass die vier Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten. Lee und Rays Beyblades sind mit Hochgeschwindigkeitsringen ausgestattet, die es vor allem dem noch sehr unerfahrenen Daichi schwer machen. Da Tyson und Daichi mitten im Match anfangen zu streiten, nutzen Lee und Ray die Chance und kicken die zwei aus dem Needle Valley Stadium. Let it Rip in Rom Nach dem enttäuschenden Kampf von Tyson, geht die Weltmeisterschaft weiter in Rome, Italy Stadium. Dort treten die White Tiger X gegen Barthez Battalion an. Im ersten Match tritt Ray gegen Claude an. Ray gewinnt im Handumdrehen. Lee verliert jedoch das zweite Match, deshalb muss Ray gegen Miguel im Corkscrew Stadium antreten. Während des Matchs hört Ray ein komisches Geräusch, was aus dem Bey von Miguel kommt. Und plötzlich fliegt Rays Bey aus der Arena. Nur durch einen miesen Trick kann Miguel gewinnen. Doch niemand kann durchschauen, was passiert ist. Aber erste Zweifel tauchen sowohl bei Ray als auch bei den anderen auf. Ein klasse Team Die Weltmeisterschaft geht in Madrid weiter, doch Ray macht sich sorgen um Lee. Seine Verfassung lässt zu wünschen übrig und deswegen verlieren die White Tiger X, auf der Plaza, gegen zwei Gaukler. Abends bei dem Match im Madrid, Spain Stadium treffen sie wieder auf die beiden und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Raul und Julia vom F-Dynasty Team handelt. Ray und Lee geben in dem Zwei-gegen-Zwei-Match alles. Doch plötzlich verschlimmert sich Lees Zustand, er hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ray muss ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Spiel nehmen um ihn vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. Jeder gegen jeden Im Cairo, Egypt Stadium sollen White Tiger X gegen die BBP All Starz antreten doch kurz vor Spielbeginn stellt Max den Antrag, das Match als Teammatch abzuhalten. Lee und Ray nehmen an und beweisen im Match mehr Teamgeist als ihre Gegner. Doch irgendwas stimmt mit Max und Rick nicht, beide scheinen einen Streit unter sich klären zu wollen. Schließlich kommt Mariah auf die Idee, dass alle vier Spieler gegeneinander antreten sollen. Da kommt es zu einer Überraschung, die niemand erwartet hat: Lee gewinnt als einziger das Match. Ray und Kai, der Kampf der Giganten In Sydney, Australien treten die White Tiger X gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Nachdem Lee die erste Runde verloren hat, tritt Ray gegen seinem alten Teamkollegen Kai an. Die White Tiger X stehen voll hinter ihrem Teamchef, der nun alles daran setzen muss dieses Match zu gewinnen, damit das Team Einzug ins Finale halten kann. In Kai hat er einen ebenbürtigen Gegner, bei dem Ray aufpassen muss, dass ihm kein Fehler passiert, denn in diesem Moment wäre Kai im Vorteil. Doch durch den starken Druck der Erschöpfung und einem frontalen Zusammenstoss mit Kai, fällt Ray bewusstlos zu Boden. Doch Rays Bey düst immer noch durch die Arena des Shamanic Stadiums, somit ist das Match noch nicht vorbei. Nachdem die White Tiger X verhindern können, dass das Match für beendet erklärt wird, steht Ray wieder auf die Beine. Er lässt sein Driger auf top Speed laufen und es kommt zu einem Match der Superlative, bei dem die Beyarena zu Bruch geht. Doch Kai setzt seinen geheimnisvollen neuen Move Blazing Gig Tempest ein und gewinnt schließlich das Match. Trotz Niederlage, stehen die White Tiger X hinter Ray und sind stolz auf ihn, denn ohne ihren Team Chef hätten sie es nie soweit geschafft. Ray VS Tyson Die BBA ist vertrieben und eine neue Organisation namens BEGA taucht auf. Doch Ray hat was wichtigeres im Kopf, denn er hat bei der Weltmeisterschaft als einziger nicht die Chance bekommen gegen Tyson, als dieser in Topform war, anzutreten. Deshalb möchte er die Sache endgültig klären und fordert Tyson zu einem Match. Tyson unterschätzt Ray und ist gezwungen nun mehr als 100% zu geben. Der Park leidet unter den starken Kräften der zwei Blader. Rays spezial Attacken Gatling Claw und Tysons Galaxy Turbo Twister prallen aneinander, wobei Tyson als Sieger hervorgeht. Rays Frust ist nun beseitigt und er ist froh dem Team wieder anzugehören. Die Allianz der Rebellen Nicht nur Ray und seine Freunde haben Probleme mit BEGA, auch die anderen Blader wie Rick, Miguel, Lee, Mathilda und Julia wollen sich nicht von BEGA kontrollieren lassen und unterstützen deshalb Ray und Co. Trivia Zitate Kämpfe Hintergrund Ähnlichkeiten Bemerkungen * Er arbeitet am Wochenende als Kellner, um mehr Geld zu verdienen. * Im V-Force, sieht Ray's Aussehen menschlicher aus, im Gegensatz zu der ersten und dritten Staffel, dort sieht er mehr wie eine Katze aus, vorallem die Augen. * 金 李, Japanisch: Kon Rei, Chinesisch Pinyin: Lǐ Jin ("Kon " 金 ist das Ideogramm von Gold, und das Ideogramm für seinen Namen, Rei 李 oder genauer in der chinesischen bedeutet Pflaume レイ). * Mag: Reisen, Kochen, kleine Freuden, in der Freizeit tun und machen was er will * Mag nicht: Missverständnisse, Prahlerei * Rays wahre Haarfarbe ist Violett * Der Spitzname den Meister Tao ihm gab, ist SamuRay * In seiner Heimat genießt Ray seine Ruhe unter einem Wasserfall Galerie 290px-Rei 2001.jpg Pic 1215870590 11.jpg|vor 6 Jahren brachte Ray Mariah das Bladen bei. 37_beyblade.jpg|Ray versucht sich von Brian´s direktem Angriff zu schützen. 244px-RaySeason2.png|Ray in V-Force ReiandMariah.jpg|Ray erstes wiedersehen mit den White Tigers. Ray und Tyson reden.jpg|Ray wundert sich was mit Tyson passiert ist. Ray verliert gegen Migul.jpg|Ray hat das Match verloren. Ray und Lee2.jpg|Ray versucht Lee zu beruhigen Mann gegen Mann Match.jpg|Ein Mann gegen Mann Match. Ray_vs_Kai.jpg|Ray darf seine deckung nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ray_verliert_gegen_kai.jpg|Lee kann Ray vom Sturz halten. Tyson_vs_Ray3.jpg|Ray ist froh, dass die Sache geklärt ist. Links en:Ray Kon es:Ray Kon fr:Ray Kon it:Rei Kon Kategorie:Beyblade Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade G-Revolution Charaktere Kategorie:White Tigers Kategorie:Bladebreakers